Naruto & Sakura: A to Z
by Catsi563
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles about Naruto and Sakura featuring the past, present, and future, love and anger and everything else from A-Z.
1. Advantage

**Advantage**

A NaruSaku Drabble

For Sakura an unconscious Naruto lying in a hospital bed was an irresistible opportunity. A chance finally to get something off her chest that she had been keeping to herself now for sometime. Something she feared saying to him directly. So she took advantage of his unconscious state to tell him what was in her heart.

"Naruto…" she hesitated "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; for all the rejection, for not paying attention when I should have, for not being there for you."

"I truly hope one day you can forgive me." She sobbed

"Sakura-Chan" He smiled genuinely "I already have."


	2. Blossom

**Blossom**

A NaruSaku Drabble

On their honeymoon Sakura confessed to Naruto that she had loved him since they were 5, and he said she had a beautiful forehead. But her love for him had blossomed into true love when he had promised her to bring back Sasuke, breaking his own heart in the process of healing hers.

Naruto confessed that he had loved Sakura since he first saw her that day. But his love blossomed for her the day she caused a small earthquake upon his return, when he saw how she had well and truly grown.

She had blossomed just like her namesake.


	3. Camera

**Camera**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Every picture tell's a story.

That's why Sakura always carried a camera with her everywhere she went, so she could capture the moments as they occurred.

Now she pulled her camera and took a discreet picture of her husband as Naruto napped on the couch with their baby girl curled up in his lap and resting her head against his chest.

The picture would go in her scrapbook along with all the others her camera had taken over the years. Moments of life and love, tragedy and happiness mingled together in pictures spread throughout her life.

All stories of love


	4. Desk

**Desk**

A NaruSaku Drabble

The desk in the Hokage's office had seen many things over the years. The desk was a sturdy oak desk with its polished top, and four sturdy legs had even withstood the barrage of frustrated punches from the Godaime Hokage's monstrous strength. The stories it could tell about the Shodaime hokage, his brother, and the Sandaime hokage alone would take hours. The Stories about the Yondaime would take days to tell if it could talk.

The stories it could tell about the Rokudaime and his pink haired wife would take months, and would cause it to blush if it could.


	5. Eggs

**Eggs**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Naruto hummed as he busied himself in the kitchen. Eggs were cracked and whisked in a bowl before being poured into a sizzling skillet. Spices and vegetables were chopped and then mixed in with the eggs as the Uzimaki Omelet No-Jutsu took shape.

It was amazing how he had learned to cook from a how to book and a generous woman whose pink haired daughter he had saved from some bullies who had teased her about her forehead.

Her daughter now sat at his table wearing his T-shirt as he placed the plate in front of her with a smile.


	6. Fall

**Fall**

A NaruSaku Drabble

The challenge was simple.

Do not fall no matter what. If you fall she dies.

If he fell his Sakura-Chan would die. So he stood there, and took a beating from the massive warrior in front of him, strike after strike rained down upon him but he would not, could not fall.

Sakura watched in morbid fascination as her blond teammate took the beating of his life for her, and yet as much horror as she felt she at the pain he endured, she felt an equal measure of pride for him.

Because no matter what; he would not fall.


	7. Grumpy

**Grumpy**

A NaruSaku Drabble

No doubt about it Naruto loved his Sakura-Chan.

He loved her looks, the way her pink hair blew in the wind, the way she stuck her tongue out when she concentrated, and the way her emerald eyes sparkled when she laughed.

He even loved her in all her moods, happy, sad, angry, and depressed. Because he knew he could make her feel better.

Right now though she was very grumpy, and so he set out to make her feel better in his own way.

POOF he used Sexy-No-Jutsu

KAPOW she used her fist.

Voila his Sakura-Chan wasn't grumpy any more.


	8. History

**History**

A NaruSaku Drabble

It is an unusual fact of Konaha history that of the 8 current Hokage 3 were brunettes, and 5 were blonds.

The Shodaime Hokage was a brunette with long brown hair.

His brother the Nidaime was a striking platinum blond.

Sarutobi; the Sandaime Hokage was a dark brown.

The Yondaime was blond, as of course were the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, and the Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzimaki. The Nanadaime Hokage Konohomaru Sarutobi was a brown haired young man breaking the blond string.

But the most unusal was the Yadaime Hokage the second female and the first Orange haired one.

Hana Uzimaki.


	9. Idiot

**Idiot**

NaruSaku

"_He's an idiot."_ That's what Sakura was thinking at the moment.

"_He's an idiot and he's going to get himself killed_."

Whether by falling off the painting scaffold he was goofing off on or by her fists she had yet to decide.

As he went through another set of foolish acrobatics though she smiled a soft smile that she quickly hid. He always made her laugh no matter how bad the situation. He made her laugh and made her feel better even if he had to make himself feel bad in the process.

He was an Idiot.

But he was her idiot.


	10. Jump

**Jump**

A NaruSaku Drabble

She had to jump; it was the only way she'd survive the collapsing Cliffside.

Naruto held out his hand across the way his sapphire eyes burning with intensity.

"Jump Sakura-Chan!! I'll catch you. I promise I won't let you fall."

She closed her eyes and with a prayer on her lips she jumped. She flew across the wide chasm and knew she'd missed. She could feel herself falling, down and down into the wide gaping canyon below.

Then she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her pulling her to safety.

His arms; Naruto saved her, just like he promised.


	11. Kittens

**Kittens**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Naruto paced back and forth in the Inuzuka living room. One of his precious ones was sick and he didn't know what to do. He was afraid of losing one of the only ones to ever stand by him unconditionally.

Sakura took his hand and pulled him down on the couch where she hugged him until he stopped squirming, and relaxed into her embrace.

"Hana is the best vet in the village. She'll be fine." Sakura said soothing his frayed nerves.

Hana Inuzuka came out a moment later smiling, and carrying an orange Tabby. "She's not sick, she's having kittens."


	12. Laughter

**Laughter**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Laughter was a precious commodity that had been in short supply in Sakura's life.

That was until she had met not one but two blonds.

Her best friend and sister in all but blood; Ino Yamanaka, brought a sense of fun and frivolity into her life at an age when she sorely needed it.

Her greatest gift of laughter though came from her lover, friend, teammate, and soul mate. Naruto Uzimaki.

Naruto had gifted her with a prankster's humor, funny faces, and bad jokes usually at his expense.

No matter how bad the situation Naruto could always make her laugh.


	13. Memento

**Memento**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Sakura noticed that Naruto had no scars.

The Kyubi's chakra healed him so thoroughly that even the most ragged wounds faded within hours. His skin was flawless and smooth, and she blushed as she caressed it while he slept.

No scars save one; a spiral scar on his chest matched by one on his back, where a friend had stabbed a Chidori through his chest while trying to kill him.

She always wondered why Kyubi never healed it. She suspected that Naruto didn't want too It was a memento of the past and a brother he had lost long ago.


	14. Naive

**Naïve**

A NaruSaku Drabble

"Come on Sakura go tell him how you feel." Ino badgered her roseate haired best friend.

"Don't be naïve, I don't stand a chance." Sakura sighed sadly

"Who's naïve Sakura? You're the only one who has a chance. And I'd take it if I were you."

"But he's so special. All the girls want him." Sakura's depression deepened

"I'll say; Son of the Yondaime, rich, handsome, and a genuine hero." Ino sighed romantically

"Yeah." Sakura's shoulders drooped until a hand appeared in her vision, his hand. She looked up as Naruto smiled and pulled her into his embrace to dance.


	15. Orange

**Orange**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Sakura watched as the newest addition to her family crawled across the bed and pounced on her feet nibbling on her toes.

"Naruto stop that!" She giggled as he attacked her feet with small licks of his pink tongue.

'Naruto' mewed playfully as the little orange kitten bounced up and curled into her lap purring like his namesake.

Sakura reflected on the small Orange kitten. He was just like his namesake; the runt of the litter, with a loud meow, and even louder purr, playful, inquisitive, and very affectionate.

The kitten had stolen her heart, just like the man had.


	16. Piano

**Piano**

A NaruSaku Drabble

The Gals of Konoha sighed wistfully as the handsome piano player played a soft romantic ballad that soon had them all swooning. None of the women believed Sakura when she told them he could play the piano so beautifully.

But Sakura knew better. He'd serenaded her on their vacation with a song called "Sakura Blossoms". It was a heart wrenching, Soul Searing piece of music that left her in tears while giving her heart wings.

Naruto could play the piano; and when he played he spoke to her with his playing. Words he couldn't say out loud.

"I love you."


	17. Queen

**Queen**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Sakura sighed in blissful contentment as she was treated like a queen. Her servants ran too and fro seeing to her every need.

One rubbed her feet, while another fed her grapes and chocolates upon command. One rubbed her shoulders gently smoothing away her stress. Two stood above her cooling her off with large feathered fans.

Her stomach rumbled in a somewhat un-queenly manner indicating her hunger.

"Naruto; Fetch me some lunch please." She commanded with an almost bored tone

"Yes your majesty." The original sounded off before rushing to the kitchen

Sakura sighed. "It's good to be the Queen."


	18. Rage

**Rage**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Rage

Naruto was well acquainted with the word, and the emotion it evoked.

He knew the rage of the villagers as he carried the Kyubi no-Kitsune in his belly. He knew the firey rage of the Kyubi itself as the fire yokai roared and fought against its confinement.

He knew his own rage as it was a mirror of his mother's short fuse.

He knew the cold rage of vengeance that burned in his brother Sasuke.

But the rage that he knew and loved came from the pink haired force of nature who held his heart in hers.

Sakura Haruno


	19. Shield

**Shield**

A NaruSaku Drabble

When asked why in the world she fell in love with Naruto Uzimaki of all people. Sakura Haruno would give the oddest answer.

"He's my Shield" she would say with a loving smile

When asked to clarify She would say.

"He's my shield and my sword. He shields me from harm; he protects my heart even at the expense of his. He protects my life even if it would mean his own. He promised me his life not once but twice and twice he went all out to deliver."

She pauses gracefully

"He's my Shield, and I'll always be his."


	20. Temperature

**Temperature**

A NaruSaku Drabble

The temperature in the bedroom matched the blistering heat outside. Two forms pressed against each other, sweat pouring off them as heat met heat, and body temperatures rose accordingly. Their passion a raging inferno that consumed them as hot kisses flowed from one set of lips to another causing a pink haired woman to moan softly in the quiet of the room. Blue eyes flashed hungrily as they devoured the supple pink skin beneath him causing that skin to break out in a heated blush. Lips sought out that skin burning a trail of kisses down towards her warm desire.


	21. United

**United**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Many in Konoha would say that Naruto and Sakura's wedding was redundant. The reason was because too those close to them, the couple was united beyond the mere bounds of a legal ceremony.

They were united in grief at the defection and betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha, and united in determination to get stronger and bring him back.

They were united in pain, as each pushed themselves to the breaking point time and again over the wayward Uchiha.

They were united in love as they grew ever closer to each other in their shared goal.

As many said, they were one.


	22. Vindicated

**Vindicated**

A NaruSaku Drabble

As Naruto Uzimaki stood in front of the cheering crowd at the induction ceremony where he would be named the Rokudaime Hokage; it would be one of the few moments that he would feel truly vindicated for the painful life he had lead.

The others would be the return of Sasuke to Konoha finalizing a promise of a lifetime, and the second upon his wedding to Sakura when she finally said "I do".

Now as Naruto soaked in the praise and respect heaped upon him by the people of Konoha, his Sakura-chan ever at his side; again he felt vindicated.


	23. Warmth

**Warmth**

A NaruSaku Drabble

On a brisk winter day in Konoha, Sakura felt warmer then she could ever feel. As she rested her back against Naruto's chest she could feel the warmth flowing from him into her. She oft wondered if he was so warm because of the Kyubi, or if he just naturally ran hot.

He was like a big comfy blanket she could wrap herself in whenever the stress would get to her. He always soothed away her fears and doubts, and comforted her with his presence alone. She loved the warmth he brought to her life.

More importantly; she loved him.


	24. X Ray

**X-Ray**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Sakura had developed many special medical techniques over the years involving chakra. Now she used one of these as she applied chakra to an X-ray tablet on her stomach. The chakra infused tablet would take a picture of her insides much as an X-ray would but would not expose her to radiation, and would take much clearer pictures in the process.

She waited patiently while Naruto also in the room fidgeted impatiently. She smiled at her husband, as the picture finally developed fully.

"Want too see?" she asked, he nodded

The X-ray showed a healthy 24 week old baby girl.


	25. Youthful

**Youthful**

A NaruSaku Drabble

It wasn't Rock Lee's youthful attitude that drove Naruto mad; quite the contrary, he found it incredibly refreshing—not that he'd admit it-- most times.

What trully drove him nuts were the constant youthful challenges for Sakura's love as if she were some prize to be won. It wasn't until before the wedding; when in a no-holds barred, Katie bar the door, pier six brawl, that left a defeated Lee lying in a crater. That he finally accepted his place as a groomsman at Naruto's side.

Lee's youthful kissing challenge at the reception would lead to his future marriage to Ten-Ten


	26. Zenith

**Zenith**

A NaruSaku Drabble

Naruto twisted in mid air to avoid the powerful blow that would have caved in his skull for sure.

She certainly wasn't going easy on him this time around. He mused as another powerful blow obliterated a boulder turning it to gravel.

"_New tactic!" _He thought with a smile.

Again he jumped, Sakura quickly followed him skyward. This time though at the zenith of the jump he unleashed a score of clones that obscured her vision long enough for him to tackle her to the ground.

There he made her submit with a technique that never failed.

He kissed her.


End file.
